


Aftermath

by Chiyume



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Blindfolds, Bondage, Dom Bucky Barnes, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Light BDSM, M/M, Nipple Licking, Punishment, Semi-Clothed Sex, Spanking, Sub Steve Rogers, Teacher Bucky Barnes, Teacher Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 20:09:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17474195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiyume/pseuds/Chiyume
Summary: “Barnes! Barnes, do you have a second?”Bucky stops and turns around, spotting principal Philips coming down the hallway behind him. However, his attention is quickly diverted from Philips to the man walking next to him.Tall, blond, broad shoulders, blue eyes…Well, well.In which Steve misbehaves, and Bucky decides to reestablish some discipline.





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elle1991](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elle1991/gifts).



> Written for [elle1991](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elle1991/pseuds/elle1991) who has been soooo patient waiting for this.  
> I am sorry it took so long, sweetie, I hope you'll like it <3 
> 
> Beta by the lovely [Velvetjinx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx) <3

Bucky puts the final papers into his folder, and drops it into his bag along with his personal notes. The majority of his students had finished surprisingly early for this kind of test, but Bucky’s not exactly sure whether or not that indicates any promising things for him. If a test is over quickly, it’s either because the students got the point on the first try, or they didn’t get the point at all. When it comes to grading, which is his job, that means he’s got either heaven or hell to look forward to… 

He slings his bag over his shoulder, folds his jacket over his arm, and exits the classroom, heading down the corridor towards the stairs. God, he hopes there’s still coffee in the break room, or he’s going to commit murder before this day is over…

As he rounds the corner, he hauls his phone out from his pocket with the intent to check his notifications, but he doesn’t even have time to unlock it before a voice calls out to him from behind.

“Barnes! Barnes, do you have a second?”

Bucky stops and turns around, spotting principal Philips coming down the hallway behind him. However, his attention is quickly diverted from Philips to the man walking next to him. 

Tall, blond, broad shoulders, blue eyes…

_ Well, well.  _

“Barnes, I’d like you to meet Mr. Steve Rogers,” Philips says with a gesture to the man. “He’s here from Stark Industries to discuss the September Foundation Grant. He’s requested to meet you in person.” 

“Oh?” Bucky says, mildly taken aback by the information. “I’m flattered, but… how come?”

“Your mathematic collaboration with Mr. Stark on the Arc Reactor project is well known, Mr. Barnes,” Steve cuts in, smiling as he extends his hand towards Bucky to take. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet the legend in person.”

Bucky hesitates, looking at Steve’s hand. Then he grasps it.

“Professor Barnes, actually,” he corrects politely, and Steve smiles.

“My apologies,” he replies. “Professor.”

Bucky meets his gaze, lifting an eyebrow at the cordial tone. Steve simply looks back, and gently withdraws his hand. Bucky, recognizing the flirtation for what it is, just barely resists the urge to smirk when he sees Steve’s eyes move in a swift swipe up and down his body. 

Then Bucky’s gaze shifts to Philips, and he quickly straightens up.

Work environment. Right.

He clears his throat with a nod towards the pair. “I hate to be rude, but I’m afraid I’d better get going,” he excuses himself. “I’ve got an entire stack of papers to grade, and I’m gonna need all the time I can get.” He turns towards Steve once more, holding out his hand for a second time. “It was a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Rogers.”

“Likewise.”

Bucky pretends that he doesn’t notice the lingering way Steve squeezes his fingers before letting him go. With a final nod, Bucky turns to leave, and as he hurries down the hallway towards the break room, Steve Rogers’ gaze lingers at the back of his neck like a physical caress. 

 

/\/\/\

 

Tucking the apartment key back into his pocket, Steve more-or-less sags through the front door and into the hallway. 

Jesus, he’s so tired. 

Today’s meeting had been more exhausting than he had anticipated, which might not be all that strange since it had been his first time handling a business meeting without Tony present. Dammit, of all the times to come down with a stomach virus, Stark had to choose today… 

Even though Steve’s just the Marketing Director and Tony’s the big-wig of the company, Tony has been very adamant about having Steve join in on meetings over the past few months or so. But Steve never would’ve thought that Tony would send him along to seal the deal for an actual contract  _ by himself. _ Sure, Tony had already signed all the dotted lines needed, and the terms had already been discussed, closed, and secured a few weeks prior, but  _ still! _

From the moment he’d gotten the word upon arriving at the office that morning, Steve had been on edge, both flattered and anxious that Tony had requested Steve to be the one to go, and no one else. Normally, it would’ve been Rhodey from Business Development, or Natasha from Sales. Not him.

The fear of screwing up had been more than overwhelming, and as a result, Steve had spent the entire morning carding through the information in the contract with a fine toothed comb and a lowkey sense of panic brewing in his gut, just to make  _ sure _ he had gotten everything right. And in hindsight, he really hadn’t needed to. Because even though principal Philips hadn’t wasted any time beating around the bush with unnecessary pleasantries, he had proven to be a very straightforward and uncomplicated man to deal with. Steve liked him. 

Still, now when the whole thing’s successfully over, and Steve’s back home, he’s more than ready to kick back and call it a day. He’ll deal with Tony and his appalling lack of delegation skills tomorrow… 

Dropping his bag to the floor, Steve hangs up his suit jacket, and unties his shoes before going into the living room. Heading for the bedroom to change out of his suit, he starts pulling at the tie around his neck. God, he’s not used to wearing these things. How Tony does it every day, he’ll never know.

He’s stopped, however, as a familiar voice comes floating towards him from the other side of the dimly lit room: 

“Why were you at school today?” 

Steve doesn’t even flinch. He just stops and turns towards the voice, keeping his features schooled as he looks his partner calmly in the eye.

“Weren't you paying attention?” he asks sweetly. “To talk about the September Foundation.”

Bucky lifts an eyebrow where he sits, nonchalantly leaning on one elbow against the armrest of the couch, illuminated only by the single lamp sitting in the window. “I didn’t know that was part of your job description,” he comments dryly.

Steve sighs. “Neither did I, but Tony called in sick. For some reason he decided that I should fill in for him. I would’ve warned you, but I only found out this morning. So I figured it’d make for a nice surprise,” he adds slyly.

“Oh, it surprised me alright,” Bucky admits. “You even made me lose my cool there for a second, as confusing as it was.”

Steve smirks. “I noticed,” he says, and Bucky immediately narrows his eyes at him.

“Why did you pretend like you didn’t know me?” he asks. “And what was that talk about me and Tony having collaborated together, where did that come from?” 

“Spur of the moment,” Steve admits. “When I realized Philips had no idea who I was, I decided to just play along.” Slowly, he saunters across the living room to stand by Bucky’s side, watching Bucky absentmindedly reach out to adjust the buttons of Steve’s right shirt cuff.

“You’re gonna get me in trouble, talking shit like that in front of my boss,” Bucky murmurs. 

“Do you want me to say sorry?”

Bucky doesn’t answer. He just grabs Steve’s hand and gently pulls him down onto the couch next to him, leaning in to kiss him softly. Steve smiles as he reaches up and cups Bucky’s jaw, feeling Bucky circle an arm around the small of his back while his right hand folds over the top of Steve’s thigh.

Bucky kisses him deeply, but it doesn’t take long before he starts to move his lips from Steve’s mouth to his neck, kissing his way up his jaw to nip at Steve’s ear. It’s a dead giveaway, and Steve can feel the question coming long before Bucky even opens his mouth to ask.   

“You wanna play?” Bucky breathes, sounding just as eager as he does hopeful. The low timbre of his voice makes Steve shiver, and he nods.

“Yes,” he murmurs.

“Good.” Bucky squeezes at Steve’s thigh. “I wanna play too.”

“Really?” Steve chuckles, and the sound of his voice morphs into a moan when Bucky mouths over his throat, forcing him to tip his head back. “I didn’t notice.”

Again, Bucky squeezes at his thigh, a bit harder this time, hissing low against the exposed jut of Steve’s Adam’s apple. “Watch yourself,” he warns. “You’re already in trouble for the stunt you pulled today.”

Bucky pushes at Steve’s chest as he pulls away, and Steve subconsciously sits up tall, pulling his shoulders back, knowing well what’s expected of him at this point. He stays that way, even as Bucky reaches out and studiously hooks his fingers around the tie around his neck.

“This is one of mine, isn’t it?”.

“Yes.”

Bucky rubs over the silky fabric with the pad of his thumb, pursing his lips like he’s contemplating something. “Remind me, Stevie,” he says eventually, and Steve’s stomach flips as the familiar pet name rolls of his partner’s tongue. “Did you ask me permission before taking this out of my closet?”

“No,” Steve says, just barely keeping his voice from trembling with anticipation. “I did not.”

“You did not…” Bucky repeats. He lifts his gaze to look Steve in the eye. “Stand,” he orders flatly, and Steve obediently gets up from the couch to stand in front of him.

“Give me your belt.”

Steve reaches down and unfastens his steeled buckled belt, pulling the leather out of the belt loops in a single movement before handing it to Bucky. 

“And the tie,” Bucky adds softly. “Take it off.”

Fingers shaking, Steve undoes the tie and lets it slide from around his neck. Bucky holds out his hand, and Steve hands him the garment without question.

“Good,” Bucky praises him. He looks Steve up and down again, lingering for a moment on the front of Steve’s suit pants where Steve’s already pressing hard against the fabric. “You can take those off,” he says. “Shorts too. And unbutton your shirt, but leave it on.”

Steve nods, hands already at his collar to do as told. He strips, slowly. He knows by now that Bucky likes it slow. That he likes to  _ watch _ , and Steve’s always been a very attentive student.

When his shorts eventually hit the floor by his feet, Steve’s knows without looking that he’s grown hard enough to make his cock stand out from his pelvis at a near ninety degree angle. To make the exposure even more evident, Bucky only lets his gaze move over Steve’s cock in a nonchalant sweep, before moving on up.

Steve waits. Obedient, like always. 

God, he loves it when they play this game. 

Meanwhile, Bucky’s taking his time to simply study Steve’s face, as if searching it for any signs of misbehaviour. After a while, however, he lets his attention drop back down to where the tie still dangles loosely from the tip of his fingers. “You know,” he says slowly. “I’ve always liked this tie. It reminds me of the color of your eyes.” He lifts his gaze again, his own grey eyes like steel in the dimmed light of the room. “On your knees,” he orders.

Steve drops to his knees without a word, and after having let him wait there for a few seconds, Bucky reaches out and cups his cheek. “You’re shaking,” he comments. “Are you excited?”

“I am,” Steve confesses earnestly. 

“Good,” Bucky murmurs. He leans forward to press his lips against Steve’s in a soft whisper of a kiss, before pulling back. “That will make your punishment even more effective.”

Steve only just manages not to groan at that, even more so when he feels the smooth touch of silk come up to cover his eyes a second later. The world goes dark as Bucky turns the tie into a blindfold by pulling it into a tight knot at the back of Steve’s head. 

“Is that okay?” he asks. “You comfortable?”

“Yes.”

“Then come here,” Bucky says, and Steve feels fingers wrap around his wrist to tug him gently forward while Bucky’s other hand slots up against his side through his shirt. “I want you on the couch.”

“Lying down, or on my knees?” Steve asks, voice low.

“Knees,” Bucky replies. “Naturally.”

The answer makes Steve’s dick twitch, and he slowly follows Bucky’s lead until he’s positioned on all fours on top of the couch. Bucky’s standing now, having stood up while Steve climbed on, and Steve can feel the heat of his presence beat against the bared skin of his body like a furnace.

He’s well aware of the belt he so willingly had handed over to his partner earlier, and his mind is reeling with all the possibilities that presents. Again, his cock jerks where it hangs, thick between his legs, and he knows from the slow intake of breath coming from his left that Bucky’s noticed.

“You’re really begging for it tonight, aren’t you?” Bucky’s voice is low. The gravel of it rushes up Steve’s spine and makes his entire body prickle with goosebumps. Steve nods.

“Yeah, I can tell…” Bucky hums. Steve feels the tips of Bucky’s fingers grace the round of his buttocks as Bucky slides his hand up and underneath Steve’s dress shirt to place his palm on Steve’s lower back. “I’m willing to bet that you’ve been thinking about this for longer than I have.”

The hand on Steve’s back moves down to cup the swell of Steve’s ass. “You knew you were coming to the school all day. And you didn’t tell me about it, because as you said, you wanted to surprise me. Isn’t that right?”

Steve nods, and Bucky’s hand leaves his skin only to reconnect with it a second later with the mute slap of a palm, making him gasp out loud. 

“And when the principal introduced us as strangers, you were fully contented to play along, just to see what I would do.  _ Isn’t that right?” _

Another slap, and Steve bites back a groan as the heat rushes in to follow the sting of Bucky’s palm. 

“In fact…” Bucky continues, just as calm, “I think you liked it. Making me the inferior one while you posed as the important guest. Tell me, Stevie. Did you enjoy yourself?”

“I did,” Steve confesses, gasping again when Bucky spanks him once more, twice in quick succession. The sound of skin hitting skin bounces off the walls, blending with the startled noise of Steve’s breath hitching. 

“You did…” Bucky echoes. He sounds pleased. “So you planned for this to happen all along, then?”

“I never planned—” Steve’s objection is turned into a yelp by another slap, harder this time.

“Don’t lie to me, darling,” Bucky berates him. “We both know you’re better than that.”

Steve shivers when Bucky gently rubs his palm over the pulsing warmth that’s radiating off his backside. A lone finger spreads tingles in its wake as it draws a lazy figure eight through the blush on both his buttocks, over and over. 

“So you found out this morning that you’d be coming to the school instead of Tony. Which means that you’ve known since this morning that you were going to surprise me. Asking the principal to meet with me, specifically. I admit, that was a nice gesture. I appreciate that.” 

Steve swallows down a moan when the fingers of Bucky’s other hand suddenly come up to comb through his hair, petting him softly. 

“Stevie…” Bucky whispers, his mouth suddenly so close to Steve’s ear, Steve can feel the waft of his breath. He groans, feeling Bucky tighten the grip on his hair as he continues, “Have you been thinking about me doing this to you since this morning?”

“Yes…!” Steve gasps, and Bucky hums, low and pleased. Then he spanks him again.

“You were naughty,” Bucky berates him, and his voice lowers into a purr as he rubs at the increasingly red mark on Steve’s skin. “You just couldn’t help yourself, could you? Being presented with such an opportune moment to turn the tables on me. So you misbehaved… Putting on a show like that to throw me off.”

“I did,” Steve admits, his voice shaking from both excitement and trepidation from the punishment he knows is coming. “I misbehaved. I’m sorry.”

“Indeed, you should be.” The fingers in Steve’s hair let up as Bucky moves his hand over the curls in slow, tender strokes. “Tell me, Stevie,” he says softly, “what happens to us when we misbehave?”

“Bucky—” 

“How many times today do I have to remind you?” Bucky asks sternly, and Steve hisses at the searing flash that crosses his skin, sending blood to make his ass blush and his cock to swell. “It’s Professor Barnes to you. Now I’ll ask you again;  _ what happens to us when we misbehave?” _

“We— We get punished. Professor.”

“Correct.”

Steve braces himself, squeezing his eyes shut behind the blindfold in anticipation of another strike. But it never comes. Instead, he hears Bucky move, and then he feels the cushions dip behind him when Bucky’s weight settles on it. 

“Sit up,” Bucky orders, and Steve does, gritting his teeth when his own heels rub against the sore skin of his ass. “Arms back. Forearms together.”

Steve follows the instructions, and his stomach jolts when he feels leather wrap around his wrists, looping up his arms towards his elbows. There’s more leather than one belt, and it’s with a rapidly increased pulse that Steve realizes that Bucky’s taken his own belt off as well in order to tie him up. 

When Bucky’s done, Steve can’t move his arms an inch, and he has to spread his knees a bit wider to keep his balance when Bucky lets him go to step off the couch. 

“Don’t move,” he says, his voice moving away, and Steve nods. 

He wouldn’t dream of it.

Sweating through his dress shirt, he can feel the air cool the lone droplet of sweat that’s slowly trickling down the nape of his neck to continue down his collarbone and pecs where his shirt hangs open. His cock is so hard he aches, and it would be the simplest thing to lean forward and press himself against the couch cushions, just to take the edge off, but he knows he’s not allowed.

Bucky told him not to move, so he must wait.

“Missed me?”

Steve jerks out of his thoughts at the sudden sound of Bucky’s voice, but he remains still. “Always,” he replies solemnly, and his words make Bucky chuckle. Then, the noise of a zipper reaches Steve’s ears as the couch in front of him dips once more. Steve moans in spite of himself at the mental image those two things conjure up before his inner eye.

“Yeah,” Bucky hums. “You want it, don’t you?”

Steve nods, eagerly—frantically—, and Bucky chuckles again. 

“Then open wide, sweetheart,” he says as the soft press of a thumb lands on the crest of Steve’s lower lip, pushing his mouth open. “It’s time for your oral exam.”

The air leaves Steve’s lungs in a shuddering breath as Bucky withdraws his thumb. He doesn’t close his mouth, and as the familiar weight and shape of Bucky’s cockhead pushes his lips even further apart, he lets it. The gentle press of Bucky’s hand against the back of his neck tips him forward, and while Steve begins to suck him off, Bucky goes back to carding his fingers through Steve’s hair in the same long, slow strokes as before.

Steve loves giving Bucky blowjobs. It’s so easy to hand himself over, to let Bucky steer him where he wants Steve to go, to let him set the pace. One hand on his head, and the other curled around the leather of Steve’s bound arms to keep him from pulling away without permission. The restraints and the blindfold are just part of the scene, because they both know that neither is needed to make Steve do whatever the hell Bucky tells him to.

Bucky thrusts into Steve’s mouth, and with each thrust, he moans low under his breath. Those small noises make Steve feel like he’s floating, and his body fills with an excited tingle whenever a specific twirl of his tongue causes Bucky’s breath to stutter. He can feel Bucky’s finger twitch against his scalp, and the involuntary touch is a reward all in itself. He doubles his effort, knowing that if he does it right, Bucky’s tongue will loosen even further. That if he does it right, Bucky will reward him by telling him how well he’s doing.

“Oh, yeah,” Bucky breathes. “Just like that…”

The next sound out of Bucky’s mouth is a low, drawn-out growl, and it sears its way into the base of Steve’s neck to ripple down the length of his spine. His cock curves upwards, yearning for touch, and god, Steve wishes Bucky would touch him, if only for a second. He whines low in his throat as he gives a helpless thrust into the air, straining fruitlessly against his bonds. Instantly, Bucky stops thrusting, hands stopping at the top of Steve’s shoulders.

“What is it, Stevie?” he asks, concerned, yet in control. “Something bothering you?” 

Steve shudders as Bucky slides the tip of his fingers along the back of his neck and spine, down between his shoulder blades to where his arms are bound. 

“Is it too tight?”

Steve whines again, and Bucky’s hand dips lower, coming around the side of his ribs. The cock is Steve’s mouth pushes deeper as Bucky leans forward, and Steve half groans, half sobs when the touch of fingertips grace the tip of his cock. Just a tease of a touch as Bucky asks: “Is it too… uncomfortable?”

Steve knows better than to try and nod with the pressure of Bucky’s cock pushing against his soft palate, so he just hums his affirmation, knowing that Bucky will understand. 

“I see.”

Slowly, Bucky pulls back, allowing his cock to slip from Steve’s lips, and Steve drags in a deep breath, thankful for the increased flow of oxygen. Then he feels Bucky push against his shoulder, and going with it, Steve sits up tall again. 

“Tell you what,” Bucky says soberly. “You’ve been so good this far, I’ll let you pick.”

Steve stills, holding his breath.

“Either,” Bucky continues, “I’ll let you blow me, and then you can jerk off while I watch. Or…” There’s a pause, and Steve jumps as he hears the sudden click of a bottle cap flick open. “I fuck you until you come all by yourself.”

“Jesus Christ…” Steve whispers, gasping when Bucky grabs hold of the belts behind his back, jostling him slightly.

“Language,” Bucky scolds, although without much heat. “But you better make up your mind quickly while the offer still stands. Tick tock, Stevie.”

Steve swallows down a groan. He’s longing for the touch of fingers against his dick—dammit, at this point it doesn’t even matter if they’re his own—but… the thought of Bucky pushing into him, filling him up, and making him beg… Because Bucky will make him beg, Steve knows. And oh, does Steve love it when Bucky makes him beg… 

“Fuck me,” he says, his voice still raw from having Bucky’s cock down his throat. 

“Come again?” Bucky asks. “Don’t tell me I’m gonna have to lecture you on how to speak properly as well?”

“Fuck me,” Steve repeats, louder, with just the hint of a sob tearing at the sentence. “Please, Bu— Professor Barnes, fuck me.”

He waits. Bucky doesn’t say anything, and for a moment the rapid sound of Steve’s own pulse drowns out everything while he waits for Bucky to make a move.

The touch of a hand against his side nearly has him jumping out of his own skin, but he relaxes as Bucky slowly begins to steer him sideways, making him turn.

“Here,” Bucky instructs. “Swing your left leg over mine.”

Steve goes with the guiding pressure of Bucky’s hands, until he feels himself straddle Bucky over the thighs, balancing on his knees. He hears, with undisputed clarity, how Bucky squeezes lube out of the bottle, and then tosses it aside.

“Lean on me,” Bucky says, and tipping forward, Steve sucks in a sharp breath through his teeth when he feels the head of his cock rub against the shirt covering Bucky’s torso. 

“If I lean on you, I’m gonna come,” he warns, just as Bucky grabs hold around his hip to keep him steady.

“No, you won’t,” is all Bucky says, and Steve moans, recognizing an order when he hears it.

Bucky’s right. 

He won’t.

Even if he’d wanted to object, Bucky doesn’t let him say anything else before slotting a lubed-up finger against his entrance, efficiently stealing his breath away.

Steve tries his best to remain still, even as Bucky beings to pump his finger in and out in slow, steady motions. Each slide causes Steve’s lungs to pull tight, making it hard to breathe, but he powers through it. Bucky’s always gentle with him, though, through everything. He takes his time, and doesn’t rush, no matter how much Steve gasps in wordless pleas for him to hurry up. By the time one finger becomes two, Steve’s already writhing on Bucky’s lap, trying, but continuously failing to keep still. 

When Steve’s hips make a violent jerk forward, causing him to moan out loud from the sudden friction of Bucky’s shirt once more, Bucky tightens his fingers around his hip in silent warning.

“Am I gonna have to get rough with you, darling?” he asks. “You know I will if you don’t behave.”

For a moment, Steve is earnestly tempted to take him up on the offer. 

It would be the simplest thing, to push against the boundaries, break the rules, earn further, delicious punishment. Any other time, he most likely would have. He would have continued to squirm, just to feel Bucky yank him back into place. Maybe threaten him with repercussions once or twice before executing them. Oh, he would most likely have forced Steve to continue to rub himself against his chest, using the material of the shirt to edge himself over and over while Bucky continued to finger him open. God, Steve would’ve loved that… But after today, he doesn’t have the energy to play for that long. Not tonight. 

“I’ll be good,” he promises instead. “I promise, I’ll behave.”

“Of course you do,” Bucky murmurs while leaning forward to ghost his lips against Steve’s collarbone. “But that doesn’t change the fact that you’ve already earned yourself a reprimand.”

Steve groans when he feels Bucky’s mouth move down his clavicle to follow the curve of his left pectoral muscle, knowing without having to ask where it’s headed. When Bucky’s tongue makes the first wet lave over his nipple, the self control needed not to move is close to painful. 

He’s too preoccupied dealing with the sensations to his chest, that he barely has any coherency left to handle the third finger Bucky pushes against his hole. Torn between the two, he feels strung up and helpless, still blindfolded and confined to his remaining senses. Sobbing from the pleasure-pain of his punishment, he’s forced to endure as Bucky licks over his chest, bites at his nipples to make them perky and swollen before worrying them with his tongue, all the while continuously scissoring his fingers in and out of Steve’s ass.

After what feels like ages, Steve can’t take it anymore. He curls in on himself to get away, and Bucky stills. 

“You had enough?” he asks. 

“Yes,” Steve pants. “Please, Professor, no more.”

As Steve pleads, he can feel Bucky lean back against the backrest, at the same time as he pulls his fingers out. The relief is enough to make Steve lightheaded. Next, there’s a rustle of clothes, and the soft rush of air that comes from Bucky pulling his own shirt over his head and tossing it aside cools the lingering saliva on Steve’s chest. Then Bucky’s palms are back on Steve’s hips to push him down, and Steve has honestly never been so impatient for anything in his life. 

“Hurry,” he pleads. “Please, please, hurry.”

“Quiet,” Bucky grunts, and Steve immediately snaps his mouth shut. He doesn’t want Bucky to punish him by stopping. He gasps as the steady pressure of Bucky’s cock pushes past his body’s initial resistance, feeling his own cock leak and dribble from the slow drag against his prostate. It doesn’t feel mind-numbingly good yet. But it will. 

Bucky decides on the pace, steering Steve right while easing him up and down, slow and steady. He pulls him down over himself, over and over, never faltering in his rhythm in a way that’s close to mechanical. It’s absolutely maddening, and Steve can’t help the soft blubber that escapes his lips when one of Bucky’s hands leaves his side to slap him across the asscheek. Once. Hard.

“You like that?”

Steve nods, and is immediately rewarded with another smack. 

“Then count,” Bucky instructs through what sounds like gritted teeth. “Show me how gifted you really are.”

“O—One,” Steve whispers. The number hasn’t even left his mouth properly before Bucky’s hand lands on him again. “Two..!”

“Yes,” Bucky hisses, and the third smack nearly sends Steve toppling forward. 

_ “Three,” _ he grits out, feeling the leather bite into the skin of his arms as his body tenses up.

His head is swimming. The sound of Bucky’s hand hitting his ass echoes as if coming from the end of a long corridor, and he’s not even aware of what number he’s on as he just keeps on counting. Before long, each smack is accompanied by a hard thrust from below as Bucky begins to underline each digit by ramming into him, sending pleasure to mix with the pain.

Through it all, Steve keeps counting. He counts until he’s pretty sure his mouth is just moving without sound. Until he can feel the tears begin to stream down his cheeks from behind the blindfold, and his breathing is bunching up in his throat, making him choke.

“You close?” Bucky prompts him. His voice sounds strained; like he’s trying his best to keep it sounding steady. The very thought of how close that means he must be makes Steve’s blood boil.

“Yes…!” he replies.

“What do you need? Faster? Harder?”

“Anything,” Steve gasps. “Please,  _ please _ , anything”

Bucky grunts, and as he picks up the pace, Steve moans towards the ceiling while arching his back. As he does, Bucky’s mouth finds his left nipple once more, sucking hard at it with a moan that makes Steve’s entire body quiver. Another wet drizzle escapes his cock, just as he feels Bucky reach up and around to tug at the knot of the blindfold. It comes undone, and as it slips down to hang loose around Steve’s neck, Steve blinks against the sudden brightness of his surroundings, searching for Bucky’s eyes. 

“That’s it,” Bucky praises once he does, leaning back against the couch once more. “That’s it, Stevie, look at me. Let me see it.”

Steve nods. There’s nothing else he can do. His voice doesn’t obey him, his body even less so. He’s so close he can taste ecstasy in the back of his throat, and as his gaze falls on the sweat crowning Bucky’s brow, the rapid ups and downs of his chest, and the way his lips fall apart as he moans, unable to stop himself, Steve comes.

The climax washes over him like a tide, each burst of pleasure leaving him breathless with just enough time to gasp for air before the next wave hits. He gives up on the futile attempt to keep his eyes open through it, but he can still tell when Bucky follows him over the edge with intimate familiarity.

He feels it in the way Bucky’s fingers dig into his skin, and in the way he appears to freeze beneath him, a split second before the orgasm hits. Steve relishes in the hard shove of Bucky’s hips as Bucky drives into him, chasing the final high for himself as well as making Steve’s own bliss draw out for even longer. It’s the perfect pleasure, and when it eventually begins to ebb away, Steve slumps against Bucky’s shoulder, panting hard with a fine sheen of sweat covering every inch of his body.

After a moment, he feels Bucky begin to fumble to undo the belts keeping his arms tied behind his back, hearing him curse under his breath before the first buckle comes undone.

“Slowly, slowly,” Bucky cautions as he helps Steve’s arms down, massaging the muscles tenderly once both belts are off. “Let the blood find its way back before moving around too much, okay. Are you alright? You feeling good?”

“Mhm…” Steve hums drowsily. He feels like he’s floating still. Bucky knows.

“Good,” Bucky whispers. “Just relax, I’ve got you. I’m gonna pull out now, so you’re gonna have to tilt to the left for me. Just go with it and you can lie down on the couch, okay? I’ll help you.”

Steve grunts. Bucky’s voice comes from so far away, but his mind manages to register the instructions nonetheless. He follows with the gentle push of Bucky’s arms, and sighs as he feels his own weight sink into the soft cushions.

“The mess…” he mumbles.

“It’s okay. I wore a condom, there’s no mess. You just stay there, I’ll be right back.”

Something soft lands on top of him, growing as Bucky adjusts it to cover all of him. A blanket. He hears Bucky’s footsteps move away and disappear, and the world fades into something soft and dark. 

“Hey,” Bucky whispers, gently shaking Steve awake. “Hey sleepyhead, you know the rules. You gotta eat and drink before nap time.”

Steve reluctantly peeks an eye open, but sits up when Bucky urges him to. From there, Bucky helps with slipping the shirt off of his shoulders, leaving Steve naked for a few seconds before rearranging the blankets around him once more in a soft bundle. Steve drinks the glass of water, and eats the two salty biscuits that Bucky hands him, noting that Bucky’s dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt now. Not the work clothes he had worn when Steve came home. 

“You wanna grab a shower?” Bucky asks. “Or do you wanna stay here and watch a movie?”

“Shower later,” Steve decides. It’s a no brainer, really. “I’m too tired to move. We can do the ointment later too, there’s no rush.”

“Alright,” Bucky agrees. “If you say so, baby.”

“But no movie. Just plain old T.V. will do. I’ll probably fall asleep anyway.”

“That’s okay. You rest.” Steve smiles when Bucky leans in and kisses his forehead. “You’ve had a busy day.” 

Steve scoots over as Bucky climbs onto the couch to wedge himself into his normal spot between Steve’s body and the backrest, and hums when Bucky wraps an arm around him from behind through the blanket. A contented shiver goes through him when the tender touch of Bucky’s lips press against the back of his neck, and he immediately replies by snuggling himself closer to his partner’s chest.

“I’m sorry, I forgot to even ask,” Bucky mumbles. “But how did the meeting go today?”

“It went well,” Steve replies simply. “The Stark Research Fund Scholarship is a-go starting next semester.”

“That’s amazing. Congratulations.”

“Thanks,” Steve says with a chuckle. “I didn’t really do much but hand him the papers, though. It was all pretty much done. And it’s not like any sane school board would reject a collaboration with Stark Industries when offered, anyway.”

Bucky snorts and kisses his neck again, firmer. “Doesn’t matter,” he declares. “You did a good job, and I’m proud of you. When you wake up later, we’ll order in something to celebrate, alright? Your pick, my treat.”

“Sounds good,” Steve murmurs. He’s already falling asleep again. He can feel the world begin to fade away as Bucky reaches past him to grab the remote to the T.V.. However, even through the haze of his slumber, he also feels it when Bucky squeezes his hand. A safe, tender touch of fingers, and Steve quietly squeezes back, before finally allowing himself to drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please feel free to share your thoughts on the fic in the comments :)  
> You can find me on [Tumblr](http://chiyume.tumblr.com) (even though I'm not as active there since The Purge), and I also have a  
> [PillowFort](https://www.pillowfort.io/Chiyume)  
> [DreamWidth](https://chiyume.dreamwidth.org/)  
> or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/chiyume87), should you want to talk there instead.  
> I'm bad at replying to comments here on ao3, but I do my best to respond to DMs as soon as I get the time. I love talking to people, so please don't hesitate to write me. <3


End file.
